


Long Time Over Due

by Hazzaandloubearforever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Mpreg, Sad Louis, break up to make up, heartbroken louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaandloubearforever/pseuds/Hazzaandloubearforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cheshire boy stared at the older male as if he hadn't just threw that enormous piece of information at him. Louis was pregnant. Pregnant with his child. And they were still in high school. No. Harry couldn’t handle that. He was too young to father a child. He was only sixteen. He had uni and a career to think about. Having a baby corrupted all of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Time Over Due

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, lovelies! Here's another for you all! I actually enjoyed this one, I don't know why. Perhaps I like righting break-up-into-make-up stories? Or.... I don't know! Maybe my confidence with writing is getting better! Anyway, enjoy, my loves! Send me prompts if you will!

["Harry, we need to talk," Louis sighed, glancing up at the taller male. He really didn't want to drop this bombshell on his boyfriend, but if he didn't tell him now, he wouldn't tell him at all.

Harry shoved his books from the first three periods into his locker before turning to his lover. "What's up, love?"

"Can we...erm, talk about this somewhere more private, please?"

"Yeah, come on," Harry nodded, taking Louis' hand and leading him down the hallway before he took an abrupt left and entered a deserted hallway. "This private enough? No one ever goes down this way."

"Yeah, yeah it's fine, listen," the Doncaster teen swallowed, eyes welling with tears. "You remember Chris' party three weeks ago and how we snuck away after having a few too many?"

The taller teen smirked remembering that night quite vividly. How could he not forget the breathy moans and pleasured gasps leaving his lover's lips? "'Course I do."

"Yeah, well, you may have given me more than a sore bum that night," Louis mumbled, eyes glued to the tiled floor as he chewed on his bottom lip.

Harry furrowed his brows, staring at Louis with a bewildered expression. "M'sorry, Lou, I'm not following."

"I'm pregnant, Harry," Louis sighed, staring up at his boyfriend with misty eyes. "I'm pregnant and it's yours and we're still in high school and we're fucked and I don't want to do!" Louis muttered all too quickly, it was a surprise Harry caught it all.

The Cheshire boy stared at the older male as if he hadn't just threw that enormous piece of information at him. Louis was pregnant. Pregnant with his child. And they were still in high school. No. Harry couldn’t handle that. He was too young to father a child. He was only sixteen. He had uni and a career to think about. Having a baby corrupted all of that.

"Get rid of it," was the first thing that left the younger's mouth.

"What?" Louis' eyes went wide. "You want me to abort our baby!?"

"Yes, Louis. We're too young to be parents," Harry said calmly. “ I c-can’t be part of this, Lou. It's me or the baby. Your decision.”]

"No!" Haley giggled, tossing her dry cheerios off her high chair before knocking her princess sippy cup to the floor, bursting into another fit of giggles.

Louis sighed and glanced up at his green-eyed, curly-haired toddler. How could he be upset at that precious face? "Oh, Haley bug, you've got to eat your breakfast or you're gonna be tired for daycare."

"No!" the toddler said, face scrunching up like Harry's. 

His daughter’s expression pulled at Louis’ heart strings. Whenever Haley made that face it was a painful reminder that Louis was on his own raising this adorable little girl. It didn't help that Haley was a spitting image of her father. 

"Alright, Hales, suit yourself, be cranky then," Louis laughed, pulling his daughter out of her highchair and setting her on the floor, Haley going straight for her favorite knitted blanket and baby doll, chubby fingers holding the items close.

Louis rolled his eyes, smiling at the bubbly child. She had Harry's personality, that was a given. So carefree and such an easy baby to take care of. When she was an infant, she mostly slept, only crying if she truly needed something. Louis thanked the heavens for an easy labor and delivery. Being eighteen with a newborn while finishing up high school wasn't an easy, though. He had to enroll in community center nearby, dropping Haley off with the elderly woman next door for a few hours until he found a job as a part-time writer. Working at the convenient store wasn’t making enough and he knew the older his daughter got, the more expensive she became. 

The blue-eyed man, now twenty years old, grabbed the Hello Kitty backpack, packing Haley's sippy cup with a small container of fruit just in case she decided to eat when he dropped her off. He slung the bag over his shoulder, grabbing his keys and tucking them into his pocket before scooping up his little girl, earning a shrill of laughter in return.

"Are you gonna be good today, Haley? No more biting our friends?" Louis asked, giving the two year old a stern look. Haley may be young, but she was far more advanced than her friends, comprehending a lot more than a two year old should. 

"Wes..." Haley pouted, jutting out her lip in that adorable way that always made Louis melt.

"And you better, sweet pea. Daddy doesn't like putting you in timeout," Louis explained, kissing his daughter's forehead before opening the car door and placing her into the car seat. "You don't like timeout, do you, Hales?"

"No..." she answered softly, playing with one of the braids of her baby doll. "Haywey, no bad."

"That's right. Haley's not a bad girl. Haley's my good girl," Louis smiled, tickling the toddler who erupted into a fit of giggles, smiling so widely it rivaled Harry's, crushing the man's heart once again. 

He often wondered where Harry had disappeared to. Louis hadn't seen the curly brunette since he was seven months pregnant and had come to give Harry a second chance. What a wreck that had been. 

[Louis stood outside Anne's house, mustering up the courage to knock on the door. Would a text be better? Maybe he should call Harry instead. Before he had the chance to come to a decision, the front door opened, Harry standing in the doorway with a blank expression.

"How long did you plan on standing on my doorstep before you made up your mind?"

Louis furrowed his brows. "How long were you watching me?"

"Long enough."

"And you couldn't spare me the embarrassment and open the door?" Louis scoffed.

"I wasn't sure what you were going to do," Harry retorted. "Anyway, what do you want, Louis?"

"I wanted to give you a second chance, Haz-Harry," the pregnant teen murmured. Harry wasn't his Hazza anymore. They were mere acquaintances now. Maybe not even that.

"Louis," Harry sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I thought we went over this? Seven months ago it was me or the baby, remember? You chose the baby."

"It doesn't have to be that way, though, Harry!" Louis exclaimed. "It can be you /and/ the baby!"

"Louis, I've got uni and a career to think about. A baby's going to ruin that for me."

The older teen shook his head, staring at Harry as if he was a stranger. Who was this teenager standing in front of him? Surely it wasn't the dimpled smile, curly brunette he met two years ago. No, this boy was being callous and juvenile, refusing to own up to their mistake.

"You're not the one who was to walk around school with the evidence under your shirt, Harry," Louis cried, eyes welling with tears. "Do you even know what people say about me? No, of course you wouldn't! Because you left me alone in this! What happened to 'us against the world', Harry? What happened to the Harry I fell in love with? When the going gets tough, you cower away," the pregnant teen said bitterly. "You cowered away like a little bitch!"

It had happened too quickly for either boy to register. Harry's hand went across Louis' cheek with a loud smack! it sent the pregnant teen teetering backward, losing his balance on the front porch, and tumbling down the small steps, letting out a garbled scream before darkness consumed him.

Harry had gone berserk, panicking as he rushed to Louis' aid, blood seeping out of a gash on Louis' forehead, the baby tumbling around, startled from the fall. The green-eyed boy didn't know what to do. His first instinct was to scoop his ex-boyfriend up and rush him to the closest hospital, praying he hadn't killed Louis' baby.]

Louis had to rid himself of that horrible memory. He was just grateful he managed to keep Haley inside him for the rest of the pregnancy. The fall had triggered pre-term labor and thankfully, his obstetrician was able to stop the contractions, ordering Louis on bed rest for a month to ensure that the contractions wouldn't start up again and Haley wouldn't go in to distress.

The Doncaster man pulled up in front a small bricked building, cutting the engine and glancing into his rearview mirror of his beat up Jetta. Little Haley had fallen asleep on the ride here, blanket tucked securely in her tiny hand, her baby doll forgotten on the floor. It was moments like these that he wished he could share them with Harry. He had forgiven the green-eyed teen a long time ago for what he did. He knew Harry didn't mean to slap him. After all, he /did/ provoke him. 

*** 

Louis sat on the sofa folding Haley’s clothes when the sound of Let Her Go by Passenger pierced the comforting silence, an unknown number appearing on the screen. The blue-eyed man furrowed his brows as he swiped his thumb across the screen and answered the call.

“Louis speaking.”

“Louis, it’s Harry,” came a baritone voice. A voice that Louis hadn’t heard in a little over two years. It was as if the world stopped spinning. God, how he missed that voice, the laughter, the dimpled smile. Everything.

Those words from that voice were enough make the lad weak in the knees. Louis suddenly lost the will to speak. Why the hell was Harry was calling him? Louis thought Harry’s subtle slap to the face was reason enough that he didn’t want to be in his nor Haley’s life.

“H-Harry,” Louis finally spoke, voice above a whisper. 

“Erm…hi, how’ve you been?” the younger man asked, feeling a bit awkward for calling Louis.

“I’m getting by, no thanks to you,” Louis snapped. He didn’t mean it honestly. The words slipped out before he could catch them. Perhaps it was the two years that Louis spent raising their child—no, his child without the support of Harry.

“I guess I deserved that one. Are you doing anything later today?”

“I’ve got to pick up Haley at 4.”

“Haley,” Harry muttered under his breath, a small smile gracing his lips. “That’s our daughter’s name?”

“My daughter’s name, yes, Harry,” Louis argued defensively. “Why did you even call?”

“I need to talk to you, Lou—

—Don’t call me that. It’s Louis,” he quickly corrected the stranger on the other line. Harry didn’t get that luxury anymore. He hadn’t been Lou since the week he had found out he was pregnant with Haley. “Why do you need to talk to me, Harry?”

“I…” the Cheshire lad began, sighing deeply. “We ended on a horrible note a-and I want to make amends.” That was part of what Harry wanted to discuss with Louis but there was also more. He wasn’t sure how onboard Louis would be with the proposition, but Harry wouldn’t know until he tried.

The Doncaster man wanted to tell Harry no; that he never wanted to see his face again. Only that’d be a lie. He’d be an idiot if he didn’t take this opportunity. He missed everything about the man. His curls that he’d spend hours on end carding his fingers through. He missed that goofy laugh that made Louis’ heart swell and he missed those beautiful emerald eyes; those eyes that stole his heart from day one. 

Reminiscing brought tears to the older male’s eyes and he quickly thumbed them away, clearing his throat of any heartache before he spoke again. “Sure, Harry. I’ll see if my mum can watch Haley for an hour or two.”

Harry’s eyes widened, grin spreading across his face. He wasn’t expecting Louis to actually agree to see him in person. Internally he was jumping for joy, screaming to the heavens for this wonderful opportunity. “G-Great! Can we meet at Lula’s?”

Louis stiffened at that name. “Where we had our first date?”

“Yeah. I mean if you don’t want to meet there, we can find another place.”

“Lula’s fine, Harry,” Louis murmured. “See you at 5:30, kay?”

“Yes, see you then, Louis,” Harry said a little too quickly he was sure it was a jumbled mess. “It was nice hearing your voice again, Louis.” And then the line went dead. 

Louis smiled minimally at the giddiness in Harry’s voice. His mind was suddenly going wild at the thought of seeing Harry again. After all it had been nearly two years since he had seen the lanky male and he wasn’t particularly sure how this small meeting would go.

The Doncaster lad hopped in the shower, freshening up. He styled his hair into the messy, yet tamed disarray. It was getting too long to do anything with it anyway. With a toddler running around, he wasn’t given much time to himself anymore. Louis settled for a pair of skinnies and a navy jumper. It would have to work for now. It’s not like he was going on a date….or was it one?

Louis pulled up to the familiar café, stomach full of butterflies. Calm down, Louis, it’s only Haz, he thought to himself. You would have thought he was meeting someone for the first time. He sat in his car, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel as he tried to compose himself. 

-I’m here-

Louis let out a deep sigh, cutting the engine and stepping out of his red Jetta. He wiped his sweaty palms against the backs of his skinnies, heart lurching into his throat when he saw a familiar head of curls coming out of his own car. God, how he missed those messy curls and jade eyes.

He made his way over to Harry, heart beating faster by the minute as he approached the lanky man. “Wow, Louis, you look great,” Harry smiled softly, eyes raking over Louis’ figure. “Life’s been treating you well, yeah.”

“I guess,” Louis shrugged, glancing up at Harry. Had he always been this tall?

“It’s really good to see you again,” the younger male commented, opening his arms for a hug.

Louis couldn’t deny Harry that request, wrapping his arms around Harry’s long torso and inhaling his scent. He smelt so good, a mixture of strawberry body wash and something distinctly Harry. He held onto the younger male for a minute too long before he pulled away, coughing awkwardly into his own sleeve.

“How ya been?”

“As well as I can be, I suppose. Listen, thank you for meeting me. I didn’t think you’d actually agree to see me after, y’know.”

“I don’t hold grudges, Harry.”

“And that’s what I’ve always loved about you.”

Louis’ cheeks flushed and he glanced at his worn out Vans. Why was it so difficult to talk to him? For Christ’s sake, Harry was Haley’s other father. “Shall we go inside?”

“Erm, yeah,” Louis chuckled lightly, holding his arm out. “After you.”

Harry smiled warmly, sending a comforting thrill through Louis’ body as he entered the homey café. The two found a secluded spot toward the back, Harry ordering them a couple teas. Harry let out a sigh, crossing one leg over the other. “So, how are you?”

“You’ve asked me that already, Harry,” Louis murmured. “Is it really that awkward between us now?”

“Erm no, of course not,” Harry said quickly. “I just don’t know what to say to you, actually.”

“Yeah, me neither.”

“Well, no, actually there’s a lot I wanted to say.”

“I’m listening,” Louis said, smiling at the younger lad, hoping the grin would ease the tension some. “What’s up?

“I want to meet Haley,” Harry blurted out. It wasn’t exactly what he wanted to say but he was eager to get the question out on the table. Better to be let down early in the conversation.

“I don’t know about that, Harry. Haley’s not too fond of strangers, y’know. It’s quite a bombshell to drop on a two year-old, yeah?”

“Yeah, I understand,” Harry sighed, nodding. “Okay, so maybe I should start off by apologizing for how much of a shithead I was two years ago. You didn’t deserve to be left alone for two years to raise a baby. I….I don’t even know why I was that way. Wait, yes, I do. I was terrified. We were still in high school with no jobs and we were expecting a baby.”

“Well, you did leave me on my own, Harry. Don’t get me wrong, I would have loved for you to be in Haley’s life and watch her grow up but let’s face it, you showed me your true colors when you slapped me.”

Harry paled at the reminder, remembering that day vividly. That day plagued him wherever he went. “And I am so, so sorry for what I did. I…I want another chance, Loubear.”

Louis gasped quietly at the nickname. He hadn’t been called that in years, that nickname strictly reserved for Harry. “I’m not your Loubear anymore, Harry,” Louis said bitterly. “And you had that chance remember? I came over that day to give you another chance and look what happened.”

“C’mon, Lou, I’m asking for another. I’ve changed. Lemme prove that to you.”

“How, Harry?” the single parent questioned. “How have you changed?”

“I’ve matured. I want to take care of you and Haley. Please…I want to know my daughter and I want what we used to have.”

Louis swallowed visibly, gnawing on his bottom lip as he pondered everything. Harry calls out of the deep blue, wanting a second chance to be in his and Haley’s life and Louis was suddenly supposed to grant that to Harry? It didn’t just work that way.

“Harry, I—“ Louis was caught off guard by a pair of lips pressed against his. Louis stiffened for a split second before he sighed into Harry’s mouth, returning to the sudden embrace and moving his lips against Harry’s, hand coming up to press against Harry’s cheek. The moan that slipped out of his mouth started Louis back into reality. God, how he missed those plump, soft lips. It had been years since he felt that type of intimacy. The kiss alone made him want to forgive Harry, give him that second chance. “Harry…” Louis began, tears welling in his eyes. “I…fuck, I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you, too,” the green-eyed man murmured, caressing Louis’ cheek. “We’re soul mates, Lou. We’re meant to be together.”

“I can’t just take you back like this, Harry. Haley’s all I really have and who’s to say she’ll be okay allowing another stranger, into her life? It’s always been Haley and I. And….and I think that’s how it should remain.”

Harry’s eyes widened in alarm. Was Louis telling him what he believed? “Louis, no, please. I…okay,” Harry sighed, closing his eyes and returning to his seat. His knee was bouncing with a nervous tick, something Louis always found adorable. All it’d take was his dainty hand on his thigh to calm him down. Louis desperately wanted to do just that but Harry wasn’t his anymore. “What if we took it slow? Baby steps.”

“Define that, Harry,” Louis sighed, the tingle from Harry’s lips lingering against his own. What he’d do just to have the younger male kiss him again.

“Let me meet Haley, get to know her. I want to be in her life, Louis. And all the while, work on repairing what was broken between us.”

I think that could work, Louis thought to himself. The blue-eyed man sighed, pursing his lips before he nodded. “Alright, Harry. We can give that a try. But one fuck up and you’re gone.”

Harry’s face brightened, nodding frantically, smile so wide his face felt like it would split in half. Before he could catch himself, he sprung up the chair and pulled Louis into a tight embrace. “You won’t regret it, Louis, I promise.”

“I better not,” Louis mumbled against Harry’s crimson tee. 

“You won’t,” Harry replied, tightening his hold around his ex. 

Louis arranged for Harry to meet Haley after he picked her up from daycare but Louis was doubting himself with every minute that passed by. What would happen if he let Harry back into his life? Would it jeopardize everything he spent the past two years trying to repair? The blue-eyed man was so used to being on his own making sure his daughter had a roof over her head, food in her tummy, and clothes on her back. Granted Harry claimed he wanted to take care of he and Haley, but what if that all changed when he finally met Haley? Had Harry even been around toddlers before? Haley’s two after all and she definitely puts the ‘terrible’ in ‘terrible twos.’

A light tap on his window startled the father and he smiled brightly at the young woman holding his daughter. The poor girl had fallen asleep on her shoulder. They must have had a long day today. Louis quickly got out of the car and smiled at the bubbly blonde.

“Hey, Carmen, how was she today?” Louis asked, taking Haley from her, careful not to jostle her out of her sleep.

“She was great today, Louis, not a single incident,” Carmen beamed. 

“Oh, thank, God,” Louis laughed, buckling Haley into her seat and setting her blanket next to her, the toddler subconsciously gripping onto the worn fabric. “I don’t know what I would have done if she got kicked out of daycare.”

“She’s an amazing girl, Louis, you’ve raised her well.”

“I’ve been trying.”

Carmen giggled and gave Louis’ shoulder a light squeeze. “Don’t forget her tuition is due at the end of the week.”

“Right, yes, I’ll have it for you on Friday,” Louis nodded, closing the back door. “Thank you again for watching my princess. I don’t know what I’d do if I didn’t have her in my life.”

“Children are a blessing, aren’t they?” She giggled.

“Definitely,” Louis agreed. “Have a good night, Carmen, see you tomorrow.” Louis waved to the blonde before getting in his car and heading for the interstate.

During their midst of the drive, Haley stirred in her seat, blinking blearily at her surroundings. “Hi, daddy,” she smiled tiredly.

“Hey, baby girl!” Louis exclaimed. “Ms. Carmen told me you had a great day today.”

“Wes, I did,” she smiled proudly. “No biting!”

“That’s great, baby girl!” Louis chewed on his lip trying to figure out a way to explain what was about to happen in the next hour. “Daddy’s going to have a friend over tonight and he really, really wants to meet you. Is that okay?”

“Wes!” She gasped in excitement, jade eyes brightening at the mention of someone new. “Do dey wove kids?”

“Of course, sweetie, he’s a nice man. I want you to be on your best behavior for me tonight, okay?” 

Louis hoped he wasn’t telling his daughter a lie. He had never really seen Harry around children. Every time he was over, Louis’ sisters were out of the house. The blue-eyed man prayed that Harry loved children. /He/ was the one that said he wanted to meet Haley after all.

“Otay,” she nodded, smiling back at her father. Louis couldn’t help but return the smile. She had all of Harry’s features. She got nothing from Louis.

*** 

Louis was surprised when he pulled up to his flat and saw Harry’s classic Porsche in one of the parking spaces. This man was desperately trying to get on Louis’ good side again. Louis grabbed Haley’s backpack and scooped the toddler into his arms before climbing the stairs to his flat.

Harry stood by the door, one leg propped against the railing as he fiddled with his phone. He glanced up when he heard footsteps and smiled widely at Louis and the toddler in his arms. He was breathless at the sight of the little girl. Hair full of curls and eyes so bright, there was no doubt Haley wasn’t his. She was speaking a mile a minute about a new friend she made in daycare and Harry couldn’t help but admire just how perfect Haley was. He regretted missing the first two years of her life. If everything went well tonight, he wouldn’t miss anymore.

“Hi, Louis,” Harry greeted, smiling at the toddler who hid her face in her daddy’s shoulder.

“Hi, Harry,” Louis replied, smiling softly. “Please come in,” he added as he fumbled with his keys in the lock and let them into his flat. “Make yourself at home.”

The curly brunette nodded, shrugging out of his shoes and setting them neatly by the door. He watched Louis disappear into a room before finding a spot on Louis’ sofa. The blue-eyed man set his daughter in her high chair before carrying it out into the living room. He poured Haley some goldfish and juice before taking a seat next to Harry.

“Haleybug, this is my friend Harry, can you say hi?”

“Hi,” she whispered, waving her chubby hand at Harry.

Harry made a bold move and grabbed her tiny hand and shook lightly. “Hi, beautiful girl, what’s your name?

“Haywey,” she answered, stuffing goldfish into her mouth. “I dis manies,” she smiled holding up two chubby fingers.

“Two years old?!” Harry gasped. “That’s a big number! Are you a big girl?”

“Wes!” She giggled, warming Harry’s heart instantly. “I can put on my own cothes and go potty all by mywelf!” How could he have missed two years of this? She rivaled Louis’ happiness. Haley may be a spitting image of Harry, but she definitely had Louis’ personality.

“I know you’re a big girl. Big girls can eat and drink on their own, huh?”

“Wep! I do dis all by mywelf!”

Harry chuckled at her excitement and glanced over to Louis who sat silently next to him admiring the interaction between his daughter and her father. Haley warmed up to Harry so quickly, it almost worried the single parent. If she could warm up to Harry who she only just met a few minutes ago, who’s to say she wouldn’t warm up to any other stranger? Perhaps it was a parent’s intuition to worry, but then again he’d do any and everything to keep his baby girl safe.

“She’s gorgeous, Lou, honestly,” Harry told Louis, smiling at the bubbly toddler.

“She’s all you, Harry, nothing from me,” Louis smiled softly.

“I beg to differ.”

“Whatever you say,” Louis laughed. For the first time in two years he felt at ease—content. Harry’s absence created a world of misery for the shorter male and now that he let Harry back into his life, he had a strong feeling he wouldn’t regret it.

The next few months were spent like this. Harry visited Louis and Haley on his days off. Turns out Harry followed his life’s ambitions and was in the process of becoming the director he wanted to be, taking classes that would help him excel in the future. He even got a full-time job at a video game industry, constructing new ideas for games and testing them out. It may not be the ideal job at the moment, but the lanky man was sure it would help succeed in the future.

Louis’ entire demeanor changed since he let Harry back into his life. He felt like he had a reason to wake up in the morning with a shit-eating grin and butterflies in his tummy. Harry fulfilled his promise, taking their relationship in baby steps. Every Friday for the last few months resulted in a date, different venues each week. ‘You need more variety in your life,’ Harry had told Louis. Louis /had/ variety in his life but with a toddler and working, he couldn’t get to things he wanted to do. 

“I think watching Frozen put Haley to sleep,” Harry giggled quietly glancing down at the toddler sprawled on the floor in her monkey pajamas, blanket and stuffed elephant that Harry had bought her at the zoo tucked in to her tiny arm.

“I sure hope so, we watched this movie at least three times tonight,” Louis laughed, moving to get off the couch. “I’m gonna put her to bed.”

“No, I’ve got it,” Harry quickly said, grabbing Louis’ wrist gently. The blue-eyed man froze in his place, an endearing smile plastered to his face as he watched Harry scoop up the sleeping toddler and wrapping her blanket around her. A new admiration for Harry struck the older male at the sight. Being a father seemed so natural to Harry and Louis couldn’t help but wonder if they could be more than friends now. It had been nearly five months since he got the call that day and Harry had yet to give Louis a reason why being lovers again wouldn’t work out.

“She’s tucked in, Hello Kitty nightlight on and the lullaby on repeat,” Harry spoke up, pulling Louis out of his thoughts.

“Thank you,” Louis smiled, patting the cushion next to him. “How about a movie we’ll both enjoy, yeah?”

“That sounds great.”

“Great,” Louis whispered, moving off the couch to pop in Titanic. 

Harry’s heart swelled and was that much more in love with his Lou when the title came on. “One of my favorite movies. You remembered.”

“How could I not, Harry? We used to watch this every Saturday night after your debate tournaments.”

Harry smiled softly at the memory and opened his arms, Louis curling into his side and tossing a leg of his lap. “I cherished those nights, you know.”

“You did?” Louis questioned, peering up at emerald eyes.

“Of course, I did. I had you and you’d always spend the night. Best Saturdays of my high school life.”

“Hmm,” Louis hummed, snuggling closer to Harry as he watched the credits introduce the movie. “Me too.”

The tears never failed Harry whenever the movie played the scene of the ship going down and Jack desperately looking for Rose. A love so new and pure coming to an end because the damned ship hit an iceberg.

“You still cry at this scene?” Louis asked when he glanced up at Harry and saw his misty eyes.

“Yes, it never gets any better no matter how many times I watch this movie, Lou.”

Louis smiled to himself turning into Harry’s side and cupping his face. He explored Harry’s featured before taking the initiative and pulling Harry’s lips to his own. The curly brunette sighed into the shorter male’s mouth, an arm curling around Louis’ back and pulling him closer against his body so Louis was straddling his hips. Louis whimpered when Harry’s tongue played against his bottom lip, instantly opening up and allowing Harry’s tongue to brush against his own. 

Louis couldn’t remember the last time he was intimate with someone. He tried dating when Haley was six months old but the guy constantly wanted sex, nothing more. Louis swore he wouldn’t date again until his daughter was in high school. It seemed like a promising idea to him at the time, but the more Haley grew, the more Louis felt lonely. He wanted to know what it was like to be held, loved, and cherished again. To have that giddy feeling every second of everyday. Harry waltzing back into his life was heaven sent. Maybe God didn’t want Louis to wallow in misery any more. He deserved better. He gave up his life to ensure his daughter would have a decent one.

Louis gasped when he felt Harry grow hard beneath him, his own erection slowly wakening the more they explored each others’ mouths. “H-Harry, wait…” Louis broke the kiss, pressing his dainty hand against Harry’s chest. “I…fuck, I hope I don’t regret saying this,” Louis hesitated, gazing into Harry’s eyes. The green had disappeared, replaced with lust and longing. “I love you, I’ve always loved you, Harry, you know that.”

“I’ve never stopped loving you, Louis,” Harry confessed, hands dropping from Louis’ neck to rest idly at his hips. “It was a bloody mistake telling you to abort our daughter and leaving you to pick up the pieces on your own. I want to be in your life, in Haley’s. She’s an amazing girl and whenever I’m with you two, I feel like my life has purpose again. I want a family. I want a family with you and Haley and maybe one or two more after that.”

Louis’ eyes widened slightly, lips pursing into a thin line. Is Harry saying what Louis thinks he is. “You want more children with me?”

“Of course I do,” Harry said without hesitation. “I want to watch Haley grow up, see your belly swell with our next child. Another child we created out of love. I want to be there when our next child takes its first breath and every day after that.”

Louis’ eyes welled with tears at Harry’s affirmation. He’s always wanted that. A husband to kiss him when he came home, a gaggle of mini Harrys to clobber him with hugs and kisses. “My life had always been missing something and I couldn’t figure it out. But I think I know what I’ve been missing this entire time.”

“Yeah? What’s that, Lou?”

“You,” Louis murmured, caressing Harry’s cheek with his thumb, leaning into kiss him tenderly. “I don’t want to spend another day without you, Hazza.”

Harry stared at Louis with astonishment. How long had he been waiting to hear those words leave Louis’ lips? Felt like a century, almost. “Yes, Louis, yes. Let me be the man you’ve always dreamed of having. I already love Haley. I’ve loved her since the day I first saw her. We could make this work.”

“We can,” Louis cried, nodding absently, pressing his lips against Harry’s again, fingers weaving into the curly tresses. “Love me, Hazza, please,” Louis croaked, voice thick with want and elation.

“Always,” Harry uttered breathlessly, gripping Louis’ hips before hauling them off the couch and disappearing into Louis’ bedroom, movie forgotten in favor for something long overdue.

**Six months later**

Louis let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding as he stared down at the white stick in horror. Pregnant. A rush of déjà vu struck the twenty-one year old. Oh, God, he was going to pass out. He steadied himself against the counter, tossing the stick into the sink. Four weeks ago, Louis had an inkling why the all too familiar sickness had returned. He doesn’t know why he waited this long to find out. A part of it had to do with the fact that he felt like he just got his Hazza back and it would all come crashing down on the news of another baby. Louis couldn’t bear the thought of Harry walking out on him again, leaving him to raise two babies on his own. Louis would die of a broken heart before he got out of his first trimester.

“Lou?” Harry called from the hallway. Louis let out a shuttering breath at the husky voice. “Baby, where are you?”

“B-Bathroom,” he started, tears welling into his eyes. He felt the impending steps before the door opened and he suddenly wasn’t the only one in the room anymore.

Harry gasped at the distraught etched in his lover’s features. “Everything okay, baby? Haley wants her daddy to help her blow out the candles.”

“I…uhm, yeah, I’m okay,” Louis quickly nodded, shielding the sink with his body. “There’s something you should know first…”

Harry furrowed his brows. This all seemed like déjà vu to him. The last time Louis uttered those words, he had found out Louis was pregnant with Haley. “What is it, love?” Harry asked, arms coming up to wrap around the shorter male and pulling him against his chest. “You can tell me…”

Without another word, Louis pulled away from Harry and moved aside, revealing the pregnancy test in the sink. Harry furrowed his brows as he stepped more into the bathroom, grabbing the test out of the sink and reading the results. “You’re pregnant?”

“Y-Yes, four w-weeks I think,” Louis managed to choke out. He was going to be sick again. 

Harry stared at the plastic stick gripped tightly in his hands, a small smile playing at his lips before it burst into an award winning smile. He saw just how much this was taking a toll on Louis and he quickly grabbed his face, smashing their lips together in a searing kiss hoping it’d quash all of Louis’ doubts.

“We’re pregnant!” Harry laughed breathlessly. “Oh, Lou, this is great! You know Haley’s been bugging for a sibling!”

Louis stared at Harry almost comically, features changing drastically. They were going to have another baby and Harry wasn’t going to run. “Oh thank, God,” Louis let out a shaky breath. “I was so afraid…that you would…”

“Louis, I’m not going anywhere, you know that,” Harry assured, thumbing Louis’ tears away before peppering kisses along his tinted cheeks. He grabbed Louis’ left hand holding it up to the older male’s face so his line of sight met the silver band around his finger. “I thought my proposal was proof of that?”

Louis choked out a hoarse laugh and wrapped his arms around Harry. “I know, but I can’t help but always wonder.”

“M’not going anywhere, Lou, I promise. Your mine forever. And so is Haley and this new baby,” Harry professed, dropping a large hand to place over his fiancé’s belly. It had been longtime overdue for the start of this new life and Harry couldn’t have been more happy to be marrying his high school sweetheart and adding to their family. “I know it’s been long overdue, but I’m ready to take on the world with you, Lou.”

“So am I,” Louis sniffled, a warm smile on his lips as he pressed a gentle kiss to his lover’s lips. “Us against the world.”


End file.
